Safe
by sixwingedbee
Summary: Whatever they left behind as Nobodies was shaky. But even so, Ienzo still feels safe.


Ienzo found himself in Aeleus' quarters often now. It started as a need for something familiar. As Nobodies, Lexaeus was always at his heels. Silently keeping the young Zexion safe and pushing him to do better. Now, with their hearts slowly healing after a troubling recompletion.. It just felt right to fall back into habits. Just standing next to each other was enough.

They would talk, quietly of course. Of how they felt, now they could do so freely. But more often than not they'd fall into a comfortable silence, sitting together on the couch Aeleus has in his little living area. Aeleus quietly tinkering with a puzzle of sorts, and Ienzo reading. They'd sit in that beloved silence for hours until Aeleus would send Ienzo off to bed.

From there, they developed routines around each other. If they were not off in their respective jobs within the castle, they were with one another. Ienzo would help Aeleus while he cooked lunch for the remaining apprentices. Aeleus would often escort Ienzo outside when he would run off to do errands. In the evening they would sit together. It soon lead to Ienzo snoozing against Aeleus very fast. Which was fine. The young man needed to sleep. He'd find himself alone on the couch, the door to Aeleus' room closed, and would creep back to his own space late in the night.

Sometimes Aeleus would still be there. Reading his own book, or asleep as well on the couch. These rare moments Ienzo would find himself watching the older man sleep. Staying still to allow both of them a few more minutes of rest before he'd pull away to leave.

But as the days grew shorter and his nightmares of the past became more frequent, Ienzo would ask if he could stay the night. He felt safe. Aeleus was always a safe person.

He stayed on the couch at first. Respectful, giving Aeleus every inch of space he would need. Afraid of what would happen if he got too close to the line. Their hearts weren't fully healed after all. Whatever scraps their Nobodies left behind wasn't enough to stand on. Ienzo wanted more stability.

But he was impatient as well. He wanted more. Just to be closer to the man. Small touches on his arms, leaning against him whenever he could. No better than a cat. Soft contact that Aeleus could pull away from at any moment.

He never did.

It was when the cycle of winter settled into Radiant Garden that Ienzo found himself within Aeleus' bed. Just to stay warm. To stay safe as the days grew shorter and the nights darker than he could have imagined. The comfort of another body nearby to break him out of his nightmares.

Ienzo was never fond of the cold, but he did find himself enjoying winter this time around. A winter where he was home, with most of those he cared for. Snow and ice was only something he grew accustomed to because of the abilities of Vexen in the last ten years. It was always harsh and unforgiving. A thick wall of defense.

Now he could look out the window and see it as something soft.

Or, he would. If he wanted to get out of the bed. But there was no reason for that. Not when he was comfortable beneath the blankets, smooshed up against Aeleus to steal his warmth. The man had plenty to spare.

So Ienzo decided to stay there for a few more minutes. Watching. Feeling every fall of his breath while Aeleus slept peacefully. Not a worry on his brow. Ienzo couldn't think of a more content image than seeing the guard like this.

He was careful as he shifted, hoping to not make a sound. Aeleus was sleeping on his side, shielding Ienzo from the draft that came from the window. Ienzo moved so he could place his head near the man's chest. He was quiet. He listened.

Thump-thump.

There it was.

A sound Ienzo thought he would never hear again. Or, perhaps, this was the first time he had heard it at all. But he would never forget it. Aeleus' heart was strong and steady. The fact that it was simply There yet again, so natural. Yet, the sound was so foreign to Ienzo. Mixed with the sound of Aeleus breathing, it was Right. Peaceful. He remained still as he closed his eyes, listening for what felt like hours.

Something within his own chest felt tight. Sorrow and remorse filled him. Guilt for being a reason that sound had been silenced for so long. Adoration as well. Pure joy within this moment. He felt so warm and at peace.

Ienzo found himself dozing off once more, barely aware of the arm that slid around him. Holding him close and keeping him secure.

Safe. He felt safe.


End file.
